The Forgiveness of Alexsander Kallus
by WestwardGlance
Summary: After years of service to the Alliance, the Republic, and Lasat of Lira San, Alexsander Kallus returns to Lothal, presumably to retire. But the past refuses to die, and Kallus deals with the guilt of who he was and the crimes he committed in the name of the Empire. One death, in particular, continues to haunt his dreams as he tries to make things right...


_**Author's Note:** _Surprise! If you haven't seen me around here for a while it's because I've been busy publishing a collection of short stories on the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi and that doesn't quite fit as purely Rebels fanficition. Check it out on my profile though. It's thirty short stories from twenty-five different POV on the life of Obi-Wan. I'm really proud of it. The Han Solo short story is, I think, some of the best writing I've done.

Now as for this...

I've been wanting to write this for some time. This story suggested itself to me when I was writing Family History. This fits purely within the timeline of Family History and Guardian of Lothal. It DOES work as a standalone, but there will be a few references you'll miss if you haven't read them. If you like this I I'll recommend you go check them out.!

Now without further ado...

* * *

 _ **The Forgiveness of Alexsandr Kallus**_

* * *

Alexsandr Kallus stepped off of the shuttle and took a deep breath of the clean Lothal air. He had visited only once after the Battle of Lothal, and then only briefly. The difference in between now and then was staggering. The sky was so blue it nearly hurt the eyes, and the endless plains were healthy and golden. A gentle breeze set waves rustling through the grass, and he paused, lost in memories.

"Hey..? Is Agent Kallus still here, or should I leave a message for him?" Zeb had an enormous grin plastered across his face.

"Forgive me, I…" He pursed his lips, irritated that he couldn't find the words he sought. "There are a lot of memories with this place, and in most of them I am the villain."

The smile on Zeb's face slowly died to be replaced with a scowl. "Come on now, that was a long time ago. You've more than made up for it."

"Perhaps," Kallus said glancing around. "Perhaps I have made what amends I could to the Lasat and to the galaxy. But not to this place. As an ISB agent, I was always on the move, never in one place for long. Except for Lothal. I spent nearly three years here and was an accomplice to a good number of crimes. Some I helped perpetrate. Murder even." One death, in particular, stuck in his mind at the moment, but he pushed it aside. "No Zeb, you may be here to retire, but I still have reparations to make."

Zeb looked at his friend thoughtfully and cracked his knuckles. "Look, Alexsandr. That's good and noble and all, but that's not really the way these things work. You're a different man now. A better man. The old man died long ago. The Alliance even officially pardoned you of your crimes, and you've been a loyal servant of the Republic for years now. There's only one person in this galaxy that hasn't forgiven you, and I think we both know who that is."

"I'm not sure that's true Zeb. There are people here, on this very planet that I still need to speak to." He didn't expect Zeb to understand; close as he and the Lasat were, there were just things that Zeb never seemed to comprehend with that relaxed attitude of his.

Zeb sighed. "Look I can't stop you, but we're supposed to be retiring from civil service remember? We're here to spend time with the family, and you know that Hera is going to be mad at you if you work yourself to death."

Kallus raised an eyebrow. "I'm still in my fifties. There's plenty of work left in me."

The Lasat threw his arms up in frustration. "Suit yourself, but if you expect me to protect you from Hera, you'll be sorely disappointed. Speaking of which, where are they? I thought they were supposed to meet us at the shuttle to… Oh, there they are. Speeder inbound."

Kallus looked up to the horizon to see an open-topped speeder rushing towards them. It was filled with friendly faces, old friends he hadn't seen in many years. The Specters, along with the young ones and clones.

The reunion was a happy one. Within thirty seconds Zeb had Ezra in a headlock, while Jacen rode on Zeb's shoulders. And yet even in this moment a shadow was over Kallus' heart, for even these people, who had named him as family, reminded him of the things he had done.

Hera wrapped him in a warm embrace. "It's good to see you Alexsandr. I'm glad you've come back to stay."

"Indeed. Where else would I go?"

For who else would accept a former ISB agent who had done terrible things?

* * *

"You want to do what?" Ryder asked with eyebrows raised. "Hera told me you were coming to retire."

"Yes, well, that was her interpretation of events," Kallus muttered, annoyed that he was going to have to explain himself over and over. "I'm only in my fifties. There's good work I can still do. For Lothal. For these people."

Ryder sat back in his chair and tapped a hand absently on his desk. "Look, Kallus, I can put you to work here in my administration, but it'll just be some office job; I'm retiring next summer. My term will be up, and I have no intentions of running again. You may be in your fifties, but I'm a bit past that now."

"Then you understand?" he asked somewhat surprised that Ryder was going to give in so easily.

The older man's eyes bored into him, and Kallus found himself feeling a little uncomfortable. "Probably more than you realize. Look, you don't have to do anything more for Lothal. You made amends. You helped free Lothal." Ryder gestured out the window to the gleaming white metropolis of Capital City. "You're part of what made this happen. Forgiveness comes easy for Lothalians." He leaned his head forward and stared straight into Kallus' eyes. "What's done is done."

Kallus turned away from the governor and stared out the window, at the city. He didn't see the city as it was but remembered what it had been.

A ruined world that he had helped destroy.

"Is the past ever truly dead Ryder? It has dug its claws into all of us, and my wounds have not closed. Let me do something to help these people Ryder."

Ryder sighed, stood from his desk, and joined Kallus at the window. "Fine. I'll have to talk to a few people. I'm sure there's some civil work you'd be more than qualified to do. But I want you to listen to me, Kallus. This isn't going to bring the healing you're after. You'll work and work, and in the end, you'll never feel you've paid for the past."

For a long moment, the ex-Imperial did not answer. Finally, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes. I know."

* * *

The job they found wasn't a glamorous one, though it did come with a government apartment, much to Hera's displeasure. She had hoped Kallus would live on the homestead with the rest of the family. Instead, Kallus spent the next three standard months working in the Unemployment Office in Capital City.

He met a lot of down on their luck citizens, people with nowhere else to go. After examining their paperwork, he would interview them, try to get to know them. Many had never recovered from the war. As the new Lothal rose around them, they had been left behind. To Kallus, these people were kin, and he knew their pain. And so he worked to the best of his ability to find jobs for them. After the first month, he had greatly expanded the cities list of contacts and companies, all people that could use good workers. Most of this research he did after hours. His job was a purpose he could devote himself to with ease. But he didn't forget what Ryder had said, and he never once doubted its truth.

One day as he looked again through the directory of businesses, his eyes fell upon the name of a company he had never noticed before.

"Tua Heavy Machinery," he muttered. "I wonder…"

A quick search through personnel files confirmed his suspicion. Owner: Tamor Tua. Wife deceased in the bombardment during the Battle of Lothal. Six daughters, one deceased. And the dead one?

"Former Minister Maketh Tua. Died during attempted defection to the Rebel Alliance." He read the file feeling his blood go cold.

Kallus had been complicit in many murders, But there were none that haunted his dreams as the death of Maketh Tua. Vader's plan had been simple: terrorize the minister and she will bolt like a startled Loth-cat. Kallus had executed the plan perfectly, and she had died in fear. He glanced at the file again. Fear not just for herself, but for her family. It seemed that the family company had been heavily involved in the early stages of outfitting the Imperial Factories with machinery. And when Tua was killed their contracts were revoked and the company nearly went out of business.

Kallus sat back and cradled his forehead in his hand. Not only had he murdered Maketh Tua, he had ruined the lives of her family. Closing his eyes, he sighed, fighting back the tears for the ten thousandth time since leaving the Empire.

He would make amends. He would go to this family. He would tell them what he had done.

And he would beg their forgiveness.

* * *

Kallus pressed the door buzzer and waited silently, hoping that no one would answer, and hoping that a speeder would swerve off the street and hit him. A few weeks in the hospital would be preferable to what was about to happen.

The door slid open, and Kallus nearly jumped back. In front of him stood the spitting image of Maketh Tua, if a little older. On closer inspection, he realized that the hair was a different color. One of the sisters perhaps. Yes, that was it. Still, the resemblance was uncanny and made Kallus squirm in his boots.

"Yes, can I help you?" Thankfully her voice was nothing like Maketh's.

"I was wondering if… Tamor Tua is home. I would like to speak to him if he is available."

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Alexsandr Kallus."

The woman's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and Kallus desperately hoped she didn't know the name. "Very well, Mr. Kallus. Let me check with my father." The door slid shut, leaving Kallus alone on the street with his thoughts. A childish part of him wanted to run, to hide.

"Here I am a middle-aged man. I have fought an Empire encompassing millions of worlds and lived to tell the tale. And here I am afraid."

After a moment the door opened again. "Come in, please. My father will see you."

Kallus followed her into the modest house. It was in one of the few older districts of Capital City, nestled amongst the skyscrapers. He was ushered into a common room, filled with couches and chairs. They may all be grown now, but this was once a very large family, Kallus thought to himself. An older gentleman with grey hair and a neatly trimmed beard and mutton chops sat in a large comfortable looking chair. He stood slowly to his feet, bones creaking the whole way, and extended a hand to Kallus. "Tamor Tua, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kallus."

Kallus stared at the hand for a brief moment and hesitated. He could take the easy road, even now, and say he had come representing the Unemployment Office. This family would never know.

And Kallus' soul would never again know peace.

"Sir, I have no right to shake your hand. If you knew who I was, then you would most likely concur."

Tamor crossed his arms in front of his chest. The woman raised an eyebrow in surprise and moved to stand by her father. "Well then," the older man sad. "I suppose you had better tell me your story."

Kallus closed his eyes. "My name is Alexsandr Kallus. I currently work in the Unemployment Office, serving the people of Lothal. Before that, I was a commander in the Alliance." He paused and bit his lip. "And before that, I was an agent for the Imperial Security Bureau. I lead an operation in which your daughter Maketh was murdered." That was a cop out, he thought bitterly. "I murdered your daughter Maketh."

The woman gently placed a hand on her father's arm. Tamor stood still as a statue for several seconds and then sat down heavily. "Well then, you had better tell me the whole story."

And so Kallus did. Every detail of Vader's plan, from the intimidation tactics, the tracked transmission, and finally Tua's fiery death in the shuttle explosion. When he finished, there was silence in the room for several minutes.

Finally, Tamor broke the silence. "And why are you here today?" He asked this in a slow and quiet voice.

Kallus could no longer bare to look at the father and daughter. "I came to ask your forgiveness. I'm... I'm so sorry…" The tears he had long denied ran down his face, and he turned away in shame and in horror and who he was and what he had done. What madness had brought him here? These people would have been happier had they never laid eyes on him. "I'm sorry he said. I should go now…"

"We forgive you," Tamor said.

Kallus turned to look at the man. There were tears in his eyes too. The woman's lips held a soft smile, and her eyes shone as well. "What? I don't understand."

"We forgive you. Alexsandr, please sit." Kallus obeyed without thinking, sitting in a chair across from Tamor. The woman moved to stand behind her father and rested a hand on his shoulder. Tamor leaned forward and rubbed his two wrinkled hands together. "Let me tell you a story. Once, long ago the Empire came to Lothal. Owning a company that manufactured heavy machinery, I thought this would be good for my family, and, for a time, it was. Business boomed, as the new factories opened." Tamor looked at the floor. "But then Lothal began to die, and it's people began to suffer. But the Tua family remained loyal to the Empire. Maketh even went into politics, thought that perhaps she could do some good for Lothal from within the Empire."

"And then she died. An agent of the Empire came to us and told us that she had been killed by terrorists, and at first in grief, I believed the tale. But then the contracts dried up. Overnight the Empire ceased doing business with my family. I suspected the truth at once. My daughter Lillia here," he gestured to the woman behind him, "still had a few friends within the Dome. They were able to work out what really happened, how the Empire had killed my daughter." He paused briefly. "Even found out the name of the man on the Op."

Kallus once again found himself unable to look at the man. "So you knew who I was the whole time?"

"Of course I did. And a few years later you name and face surfaced again as one of the heroes of Lothal. From that moment I knew that the man who murdered my daughter was no more, and in his place stood a new man. A better man. You came here today to ask my forgiveness for serving the Empire and following orders, but I was no better than you. Maketh's death served as a wake-up call to us both. I wish she had escaped that day, that we could all be here together. But what has happened has happened, and the past is gone. Let it lie in its grave."

Kallus was stunned speechless. Beyond his wildest dreams, he would not have imagined such a speech from one he had done so great an evil. And yet here it was in the light of day. Forgiveness really did come easy on Lothal. He managed to mutter a brief, "Thank you, " and then was silent, for what else could he say to such mercy?

Tamor clapped his hands together in front of him. "Now then, Lillia comm your sisters; let us have the whole family over the evening meal. Kallus you'll stay, naturally?"

His eyes widened with horror, and suddenly he was desperate to be out of this room and away from this family. "Sir! I couldn't possibly…"

"Oh, I think you can and you will. I have one of the heroes of Lothal in my own home! I will not pass the opportunity to honor him and his accomplishments!"

* * *

It took several hours for Kallus to even begin to relax. Thankfully, as each sister and accompanying family arrived, they were taken aside by Lillia and informed of who he was and what had happened. This was a relief to Kallus, as he would have died if he'd had to repeat his apology with each new sister and their families.

As it was, he had to meet nearly twenty of Maketh Tua's family members that day. He had no problem remembering their names, even the children; that was a useful trick he had learned long ago in the ISB. To his great nuisance, it was the children who would not leave him alone and pestered him with endless questions about his service with the Alliance and his time on Lira San. After a little while, he decided this was better than dealing with adults and their possible judgment of him; he didn't trust them all to be as forgiving as Tamor was.

When the evening meal finally came, Kallus was given a seat of honor, opposite of Tamor, much to the chagrin of the children who insisted he sit at the kid table. Tamor started the meal with a toast. "To Alexsandr Kallus, one of the heroes that helped free our world."

Kallus wished he could disappear into thin air, but no such escape presented itself; he was forced to endure the hospitality of the Tua family.

Some hours later he was finally able to extricate himself politely. He was accompanied to the door by Lillia Tua. "Try not to look so relieved," she smiled knowingly. "Did you not enjoy the legendary hospitality of my father?"

"Yes, of course," Kallus replied much too quickly. "Of course I was honored and, umm…"

Lillia laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. "Relax, Alexsandr. I understand. My father can actually be a bit thoughtless in his generosity. I'm afraid he had you cornered like a scared Loth-Cat."

Kallus scowled at being compared to one of the mangy beasts. "Yes, well then if that is all…"

"Just one more minute if you would," Lillia said, preventing him from opening the door. "You said you worked in the Unemployment Office?"

"Yes, in placement services." Kallus suddenly remembered the alibi he had thought about using, surely Lillia wasn't…

"Well, as my father's COO, we have a new run starting soon and could use a few new entry-level employees. It's not glamorous, but those that stick around will learn the skills and move up to better positions. We'd be happy to work with your office."

"Oh?" Kallus said, dumbstruck. "Oh, yes of course! Well, then that's wonderful. Perhaps tomorrow you could come by the Old Senate Building, and we'll work out a few details? If that works for your schedule of course…"

"I'll be there at 0900." She slid the door open and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Alexsandr Kallus."

"And you of course." He bowed his head and stepped out the door. When it slid shut behind him, he turned and stared at it for a moment before shaking his head and walking down the street to where he had parked his speeder nearly a block away. "Well that was an evening I won't soon forget," he murmured to himself. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Kallus walked down the street and felt a pang of loneliness. In hindsight perhaps the evening of good company hadn't been so bad. He'd been avoiding Hera, Zeb, and the others lately, too wrapped up in his work. That was a mistake, he realized belatedly.

Kallus reached his speeder and realized that he'd parked it in a metered spot. His time had run out nearly three hours ago, as he had not expected to stay long, and a ticket had automatically been issued. He groaned, first in frustration, then in embarrassment when he remembered that that office that handled parking tickets was just down the hall from his own in the government complex. Alexsandr Kallus, who followed every regulation to the letter, would most certainly be hearing about this tomorrow.

* * *

Kallus met with Lillia Tua the next morning and in fact three more times over the following month. The first time was strictly business, paperwork mostly as they set up the communication channel between the office and the Tua Heavy Machinery. Kallus also questioned her closely regarding the positions and what type of workers were needed. He was very meticulous when it came to finding new jobs for the citizens that came into his office, and his numbers showed; Kallus had the highest job retention rate of all the placement officers.

The second time Lillia came by, was shortly after the first pair of workers, a couple of Ithorian immigrants who had been unable to find work, started at THM. "Just wanted to let you know that they got started yesterday and had a great first day. I put them with my best trainer to help ensure their success."

Kallus raised an eyebrow, not really sure why Lillia was back in his office. "Well, that is excellent, though I don't normally hear any follow up from the companies until I send out surveys at the end of the month."

"Oh right, of course, I had forgotten about that. Well just wanted to make sure you knew that all was well!"

The third time Lillia came by the office held some merit in Kallus' eye, barely. She had requested an additional pair of workers be sent her way, if suitable candidates could be found.

"I'll have them to you by the end of the week," he said shrugging. "Ms. Tua, you know that…"

"Lillia, please," she corrected.

"Lillia," he said patiently. "You know you're more than welcome to comm me or send a message. I don't require you to make an appearance in person."

She laughed. "I prefer to do my business in person when I can. I'm sure you understand."

Kallus didn't understand, but he knew it would be impolite to say so.

The fourth time Lillia came by the Unemployment Office she had no valid reason to be there.

"I was in the area getting a few permits squared away with the TPO. Happens to be just down the hall," she said brightly. Almost eagerly, Kallus thought suspiciously. "So I thought I might stop by and say hi, see how you were doing this week."

Kallus raised an eyebrow, perplexed. He didn't mind seeing Lillia, but it was during office hours, which was irregular at best. "I'm fine naturally. I am, however, also somewhat busy today." Lillia's face began to fall, and he quickly tried to redirect. "I'm sorry that came out wrong." Thinking quickly he tried to recover. "Perhaps, we could get a caf this evening, when I get off?" His eyes widened in horror as he realized that he had, in effect, asked Lillia Tua on a date. Desperately he hoped that she would be busy or say no.

Instead, she smiled, and said, "That would be wonderful! I'll comm you later!" She practically bounced out of the office.

Two other placement officers, a Rodian and an Aqualish cautiously poked their heads around the doorframe and gave Kallus a thumbs up. Kallus responded by sliding down into his chair in yet another futile attempt at disappearing.

* * *

Kallus arrived at the corner cafe a quarter of an hour early, or rather on time, as he would call it. The cafe sat just outside the government district and was built into the first floor of one of the new towers. Neither of them had been there, but Lillia had suggested it based on its good reputation.

Lillia arrived precisely five minutes late. Kallus wondered how she ran her father's company so well with such an underdeveloped sense of punctuality. Politeness kept him from wondering about this aloud. Barely.

They sat in a booth with a window view. "If you don't mind," Lillia said, "I'm going to get a bite to eat. I haven't had anything since lunch."

"By all means, I was going to myself." This was a lie, but it sounded polite, and so he said it. Kallus was afraid that he would have to find some way to make small talk, a skill that the ISB had woefully ill-prepared him for, but his fears were unfounded. Lillia was more than happy to supply the conversation topics, and Kallus found that he was enjoying himself, despite his reservations to this accidental date.

Mid-way through their meal, Lillia suddenly began to laugh. "Is something amusing?" Kallus asked, cautious as always.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but you are, Alexsandr. You're so tense over there that I can practically see your hands shaking.

Kallus glanced at his hands and frowned. They most certainly were not shaking.

"That was a joke," Lillia deadpanned. "Honestly, Kallus why are you so nervous. Nothing wrong with a little date."

Well, that confirmed it. It was a date. "You'll have to excuse me. I haven't been on very many… dates. I've always been too busy for such frivolous activities."

"Frivi…?" Lillia laughed again. "You've never been on a date have you?"

Kallus looked down at his plate and pushed some food around with his fork. He could feel his cheeks turning pink. This infuriated him; in the old days, he never would have allowed such an emotion to show.

Lillia reached across the table and put her hand on Kallus' stopping him from playing any further with his food. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made fun. Look, just try and have some fun, lighten up. I can't be that bad can I." She winked playfully at him.

Kallus sighed and decided honesty was the best tactic here. "No, you've been wonderful. I'm afraid I'm the one that's dreadful company."

She withdrew her hand, to Kallus' relief, and continued eating. "Well, as I said, you could stand to be a little more cheerful. Maybe try smiling. It won't kill you."

Kallus took a deep breath and forced a smile. It must have been terrible, because Lillia laughed again.

It wasn't until they had parted an hour later that Kallus realized that he had been on a date with the sister of a woman he had murdered. He recoiled in horror, furious with himself, and swore that such a frivolous waste of time would not happen again. He didn't deserve that sort of happiness, and he promised himself that he would redouble his efforts at the office.

* * *

They went on a date at least once a week, sometimes more, for the next month and while Kallus' enjoyed himself and Lillia's company, secretly he grew more and more miserable. He did not deserve a woman like Lillia's attention, especially considering his history with her family. There came a day when he decided not to answer the comm when she called. And though he felt guilty about it, he decided it was for the best and stayed in the office that evening until it was technically the next day.

This schedule continued for the next week with little variance. Kallus knew he was going to burn himself out sooner rather than later, but he no longer cared. He was fine with being miserable.

On the eighth day since Kallus had cut off communication with Lillia, she was waiting for him when he left the office. He saw her the moment he walked out into the front plaza of the government building, and there was little he could do to avoid her. He tried anyway.

"Alexsandr." So much for that. He stopped and turned to face her, head down.

"Please… Lillia, just leave me be. I don't deserve your friendship."

"Friendship. Right… That's what was going on. Alexsandr…"

He looked up at her, face and it reminded him of Maketh. "I. Killed. Your. Sister." Every word was wrought in pain, and his voice nearly cracked. "I killed Maketh. I brought so much hurt to your family. To this whole world. Will you not for once please try and understand!?"

Lillia stepped towards Kallus, and gently took one of his hands and held it in her own. "I do understand. I know how you carry your guilt. That every day you try to atone for your past." She put her other hand to his face as a tear fell down it. "Alexsandr, you can never atone for the past."

He bowed his head, and the tears came freely now. So she did understand. She knew why he had to walk away and why he didn't deserve even this small happiness. What had happened was set in stone, and the past would haunt him till the end of his days. No service to the people of Lothal would ever cover that. And nothing could right the wrong he had done to Lillia's family.

"But you know," she continued, "people say that forgiveness comes easy on Lothal. Maybe, I wouldn't know. I've lived here my whole life. But we do have a saying about forgiveness."

Kallus looked up into her eyes for the first time in what felt like a lifetime to Kallus.

"When amends fail, forgiveness excels. It's a little on the nose, but that's Lothal for you." She smiled brightly. "You can't cover up your past. But please… Alexsandr." Tears were now falling softly from her eyes too. "Let us forgive you. Let me forgive you."

Alexsandr Kallus had no reply, for what can one say in the face of such mercy?

Lillia leaned forward and kissed Kallus, and he thought that no moment was ever so perfect.

* * *

They were married two months later. Middle age had come upon them both before they found each other, and they felt it was foolish to waste any more time. Ezra had had to hastily explain the Lothalian marriage tradition of swapping Chakadi's, charms carved from a nigh-indestructible root. Kallus had appreciated the symbolism of course but felt the whole affair a little silly considering the circumstance.

"She's a native of Lothal. Trust me she'll have one for you, and if you surprise her with one, she'll love it. I've got experience there." He'd winked at Sabine and Kallus raised an eyebrow, curious at the implied story

But he did carve a Chakadi for Lillia.

On a bright summer day, they were married in front of Ezra's tower, surrounded by family and the bright prairies under an endless sky. Ryder performed the ceremony, his last official act as governor of Lothal.

And Lillia's eyes had indeed lit up when Kallus gave her the Chakadi.

Tamor Tua had hugged them both. "At long last, my eldest is married. And to a good man too." Kallus tried to protest, but he was interrupted by his new father-in-law. "No, I knew you for who you were the moment you came to my home. That you were a good man with the courage to face down your past, and it seems fate has rewarded you handsomely for your bravery. May your lives be happy and filled with joy!"

Zeb merely clapped Kallus on the back, hard enough to nearly knock him over. "Heh. You old charmer you."

"Yes, he is quite charming isn't he," Lillia said happily and kissed Kallus again.

This displeased Jacen, who wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Eww… Mom, when are they going to stop?"

Hera only laughed. "Not for quite some time, I imagine."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ So the story behind this one is funny, as a lot of story ideas are. When I wrote Family History, I needed to construct a bit of far distant future for our Rebels. As almost a joke I had Kallus married, to a sister of Minister Maketh Tua of all people. How is that a joke? If you remember in season one and two of Rebels they reused a lot of models for generic crowds. Poor Minister Tua was could be seen with different hair colors all over Lothal. So I made the joke that she had a lot of sisters and that Kallus ended up eventually marrying one.

I pressed publish on that and then stopped to realize just what a story THAT had to be to come about.

And now I've finally gotten around to telling it.

Thanks to Lothcat1138 for the proofread. I was up far too late working on this and needed the extra set of eyes. Make sure and check out the new story he's starting, Star Wars: Into the Unknown. He's aiming big on this one so make sure and follow it to keep up!


End file.
